


Glint

by OkLumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abused Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Post-War, Quite Dark Sorry, Short, but only like one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkLumi/pseuds/OkLumi
Summary: His neck is redHarry tries not to look at itSees Malfoy’s tried hiding it with a scarfIt can only be a hickeyRight?Yeah, has to beKyle’s a nice guy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132
Collections: He was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy





	Glint

**Author's Note:**

> Quite experimental in style. Contains mentions of abuse, so please read with caution.

When Harry sees him for the first time since the trials, he looks different  
Much different  
Done, tired,  
Empty  
Though not alone.  
Harry has no hate left in himself,  
So  
Good for Malfoy  
He supposes  
He looks happy, the other guy  
Looks friendly, has this  
Glint  
In his eyes  
That reminds Harry of Cedric  
Harry forgets about Malfoy for a while  
His friend looks like a cool bloke  
“Oh, hi! Didn’t see you, sorry. The name’s Kyle. Pleasure to meet you.”  
Malfoy’s friend holds out his hand, greets him warmly  
Muggle,  
Harry’s mind whispers  
Slightly embarrassed that he assumes this just from the lack of hysteria  
But he is, isn’t he  
Malfoy and his muggle friend, huh  
Malfoy looks at him, but quickly looks away  
Uncomfortable, Harry assumes  
Which makes sense, it’s been a war  
“Hi, Malfoy,” Harry says  
Is met with nothing else than a nod  
Doesn’t expect anything else, really  
And his friend’s  
“Oh, do you know Draco? What a coincidence! How did you meet?”  
“School,” Harry supplies  
And lets Malfoy’s muggle friend  
Kyle, was that his name  
Talk  
Because he’s good at talking, Harry can tell  
“Right. Well, I and Draco were just about to leave, weren’t we?”  
Malfoy nods, and Harry watches them leave, Kyle guiding Malfoy with a gentle hand on his shoulder  
He seems alright  
*  
Kyle is with Malfoy the next time he sees him as well  
Chatting with the other people in the bar  
Glass  
In his hand  
Glint  
In his eyes  
Yeah, he seems alright.  
Malfoy stands right next to him  
Uncomfortable still  
Harry sees his knuckles are white  
As he is holding Kyle’s hand  
Wait, Kyle’s hand?  
Oh  
Riiight  
Hm  
He can’t say he expected that  
But it would explain a few things, honestly  
They seem like a good pair  
Kyle would fit with anyone, honestly  
Now he tightens his own hand around Malfoy  
Says something into his ear  
Malfoy turns white, whiter than he is  
Harry wonders what he says  
Maybe…  
Oh  
Riiight  
Well  
Of course, Kyle would top  
He’s just that kind of guy  
Glint  
In his eye  
After all  
And now Kyle laughs, friendly pushes Malfoy like it’s an inside joke  
Yeah, he seems alright  
*  
Malfoy looks half asleep  
Head hung low, body  
Slumping  
His neck is red  
Harry tries not to look at it  
Sees Malfoy’s tried hiding it with a scarf  
It can only be a hickey  
Right?  
Yeah, has to be  
Kyle’s a nice guy  
Kyle has an arm around Malfoy  
To stop him from falling over.  
Malfoy says something  
His bony hand poking Kyle’s shoulder  
He turns around quickly  
Looks at Malfoy with…  
Worry, that’s it  
Kyle all but storms out of the café  
Grabbing Malfoy’s wrist,  
Pulling him with him  
Taking him home  
Taking care of him  
Yeah, he seems alright  
*  
Harry  
Kyle says  
Sounding surprised  
Malfoy is bleeding  
Holding his nose  
Looking down  
Draco fell,  
You see  
Kyle continues  
But he’s okay  
Harry doesn’t say anything  
It is possible to fall on your nose,  
After all  
Kyle has some tissue paper in his hands  
Dries Malfoy’s blood  
Carefully, with  
Is it love?  
He’s okay  
Kyle says again  
We’re going home now  
He seems alright  
Right?  
*  
It is Harry who finds the body  
Always Harry  
Because he just has this tendency to  
Get involved in troubled things  
It is raining, like some fucking cliché, but it is raining  
At first, he doesn’t recognize him  
Features too deformed to describe his appearance  
That is what sets off the alarm in his head,  
Because this  
This is like the war  
He casts his Patronus, doesn’t watch it run away  
Too focused on the body  
There is blood  
And more blood, too much  
Impossible amounts of blood  
The hair is a greyish, reddish brown  
Discoloured by the blood,  
Probably  
He wonders who it may be  
If he is loved  
If he is a criminal  
If he is just an ordinary bloke at the wrong place at the wrong time  
What the story is  
But he needs to save him, if he can  
He casts all the spells he knows of, does every life-saving technique he knows  
He isn’t breathing, so he tries fixing that first  
Maybe he should have cast a cleaning spell before the CPR  
Cardiopulmonary resuscitation, he remembers from Auror training  
Yeah, he should have  
He does  
And jumps when hair turns white  
Skin turns whiter  
Too white  
Even for him.  
He knows who it is now  
Immediately knows  
How could he not have seen?  
That freckle  
Below his right eye  
The elegant bow of his upper lip  
The shape of his sharp eyebrows  
The way he kept his hair  
He knows it all too well  
Knows him too well  
Not to see right away  
But he didn’t  
And he can’t help but spell check the injuries  
Blood turning cold  
At the sheer amount  
At the crushed bones  
At the concussion  
At the bruises in his face, on his arms, around his neck like a painted-on collar, everywhere  
At the torn skin between his legs  
At the broken nose  
Fuck, broken nose  
And he knows it’s too late  
He’s too late  
And he knows what’s happened,  
At least in rough terms  
And he cries,  
Cries with the skies  
Because he could have helped  
Could have given him shelter, safety  
Home  
Harry would have given it,  
Would have given it all  
Had he understood the seriousness  
But he was too slow  
To understand, to realise, to help  
He should have seen it before  
Right?  
Harry doesn’t know  
Doesn’t know if he helped at all  
And he can’t help now  
He bends down  
Brushes the hair out of his eyes  
Hugs him tight  
Ignores the cold  
The metallic smell  
The lifeless passiveness  
Ignores it all  
And just cries  
Until there’s a hand on his shoulder,  
A team of Aurors, investigating  
A team of healers, telling him what he already knows  
And just cries  
Lets them take him away  
Lets them  
Because what else can he do

And he goes home,  
And just cries  
Until late becomes early  
Until he has nothing left to cry with  
And he opens his cupboard,  
Grabs some bottles  
Casts Sectumsempra on them  
Doesn’t know if it will work,  
But it does  
He watches them shatter  
Watches his mess  
And just cries


End file.
